gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Buzzard (V)
Sitzplätze Leute wenn ihr mal guck, da sind nur 2 Plätze nicht 4 das ist nur Rückraum aber keine Sitzplätze das bassiert auf einem Littlebird und der hat auch nur 2 Sitze Auch wenn er auf einem Littlebird basiert, konnte man auf Screenshots sehen, dass in der hinteren Ebene auch Spieler Platz nehmen können. Somit wurden aus zwei, vier Sitzplätze. XCrowdx (Diskussion) 20:22, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Das sah in GTA IV genauso aus und es waren zwei sitze glaub mir das ist genauso in GTA V Also erstens: Bitte verwende die Signatur und zweitens bevor du einen Artikel änderst, solltest du recherchieren und nicht einfach das übertragen, was im Vorgänger der Fall war. Auf einem Screenshot konnte man sehen, dass hinten auch Spieler saßen. XCrowdx (Diskussion) 20:33, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Jetzt hört mal auf euch die Seiten gegenseitig zu ändern, diskutiert das am besten hier aus oder lasst das im Artikel weg. Außerdem solltet ihr alle eure Posts signieren. 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:34, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich signiere alle meine Posts. Und es sollte nicht geändert werden wenn es nicht stimmt. Also lassen wir bitte erst mal "vier" im Artikel stehen bitte. XCrowdx (Diskussion) 20:37, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Wenn ich deinen Post gemeint hätte, dann hätte ich auf dich geantwortet. Bis kein eindeutiger Screenshot vorhanden ist, lasst ihr bitte den Abschnitt weg. Wenn wir gerade schon bei einem neuen Screenshot sind: Einer ohne Wasserzeichen wäre klasse. 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:39, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) OMG Editwar = Adminwillkür = TOTALLE GLOBALE SPERRUNG!!! Mal abgesehen davon - hier wäre der Screenshot und nein, Crow, dein letzter Beitrag war bis du's eben geändert hast NICHT signiert. BEHOLD THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF DA VERSION-HISTORY Cougar (Diskussion) 20:41, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Den wollte ich auch gerade posten und ich hab meinen Kommentar gepostet und sofort danach Editiert ;) XCrowdx (Diskussion) 20:43, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :: Dann wäre das ja geklärt, ging ja schneller als gedacht ^^. Aber, wie Cougar schon passend beschrieb, in einen Editwar auszubrechen, ist der falsche Weg. Es gibt diese Diskussionen, um unterschiedliche Eindrücke und Meinungen auszudiskutieren und dann eine finale Fassung zu erarbeiten. 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:48, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Raketen Jemand was dagegen dass da steht Hydra-Raketenbatterien? Weil jemand dies geändert hat ;) XCrowdx (Diskussion) 11:59, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Müsste man dann auch im Vorgänger dazuschreiben und erwähnen, dass die Raketen dem Typ ähneln. Ob sie es jetzt sind wissen wir ja nicht 501.legionDisku To-Do 12:00, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :: Naja könnte ich ja machen. Denke doch schon, dass sie wieder dabei sind wieso sollten sie die Raketen ändern? :: Ist doch übrigens eh eine Spekulationsvorlage da XCrowdx (Diskussion) 12:02, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::: Lassen wir einfach Raketenbatterie als Bezeichnung wie im Vorgänger, dann sind wir auf der sicheren Seite und müssen das im Nachhinein nicht ändern 501.legionDisku To-Do 12:07, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Fundorte Es ist sinnlos, hinzuschreiben in welchen Missionen man den Buzzard sehen kann. Es geht hier um Fundorte und nicht um Sichtungen. XCrowdx (Diskussion) 14:00, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Das ist hier tatsächlich so üblich. Außerdem sind das sehr wohl auch Fundorte. Colis (Diskussion) 15:49, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Darum ging es überhaupt nicht... Es ging darum, dass vorher im Artikel sowas wie: In der Mission xyz (nicht beschaffbar). Das fand ich sinnlos. XCrowdx (Diskussion) 15:51, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) : Schon klar und wie Colis bereits sagte - so ist das im Wiki üblich... Cougar (Diskussion) 16:11, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) : Deswegen wurde es also aus dem Artikel entfernt? Also soll man jetzt beginnen, jede einzelne Mission aufzulisten, in dieser man den Helikopter sehen und nicht mal beschaffen kann? Sinnlos.... XCrowdx (Diskussion) 16:25, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) : Ja. Colis (Diskussion) 16:26, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) : Dies zählt dann aber auch nicht zu Fundorten sondern zu den Vorkommen. Ein Helikopter fliegt bekanntlich, so ist er schnell an verschieden Orten... Ein Fundort ist ein Ort, an dem er gefunden werden kann. : In einem Vorkommen jedoch, kann man Missionen auflisten, in denen er VORKOMMT. Soweit mein Vorschlag ;) XCrowdx (Diskussion) 16:31, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Buzzard und Buzzard Kampfheli Es gibt zwei Versionen in GTA V: Einen unbewaffneten Buzzard, der einfach nur Buzzard heißt und einen bewaffneten, der Buzzard Kampfheli heißt. Sollten die zwei eigene Artikel bekommen? Colis (Diskussion) 08:56, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ist ja beides das gleiche, nur halt einmal mit und einmal ohne Waffen. Also nein Wild Hog (Diskussion) 09:52, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Cheat geht nicht bei mir geht das cheat nicht, bin aber erst Level 20 any Hints ?Nando Achilles (Diskussion) 21:00, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Der Cheat für die Xbox ist falsch, am Ende müsste "Y B Y" und nicht "Y B B" stehen. Hab das mal geändert. Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 21:05, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :: danke dafür. :: Und wird man gebannt, wenn man das öfter benutzt ? Nando Achilles (Diskussion) 02:32, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :: Äh, nein. 100px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! 80px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Nachrichten 17:21, 24. Jan. 2014 (UTC)